Eine verrückte Woche
by Lady Arcano
Summary: Man sagt, dass sich Vieles innerhalb eines einzigen Moments ändern kann. Verraten und verlassen schlägt sich Harry durch seine Schulzeit, nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist. Doch nichts kann für immer schlecht sein. Nicht wenn Slytherins sich einmischen!
1. Chapter 1

Da ich nicht immer an den Anfang jedes Kapitels das Selbe schreiben will, kommt jetzt hier zu erst einmal der Disclaimer:

NEIN, mir gehört nichts.

NEIN, ich mache kein Geld damit.

NEIN, ich tue auch nicht so, als würde mir irgendetwas gehören.

So, das sollte doch hoffentlich genügen. Jetzt also auf zur Story!

Viel Spaß wünscht eure

Lady Arcano


	2. Chapter 2: Teil 1  Freitag

Löle zusammen! Ja, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft mal wieder was hochzuladen :D

Allerdings muss ich nochmals alle Warnen: DAS KAPITEL IST NICHT (!) GEBETAT! Ihr dürft euch also auf ziemlich viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler gefasst machen ^.^'

Trotzdem wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Ich mach mich wieder an meine Aufgaben für „Creative Writing", was mir momentan die Zeit für alles andere raubt.

Also: An die Pitel, fetig, LOS!

Eine verrückte Woche

**Kapitel 1: Freitag**

Es war Freitagnachmittag und die letzte Stunde war gerade vorbei. So schnell sie konnten packten die Schüler ihre Sachen und verließen fröhlich redend den Raum. Nur ein Schüler ordnete fein säuberlich seine Sachen und wartete, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. Erst dann schaute Harry auf.

Funkelnde grüne Augen blitzten wütend seinen Mitschülern nach, während er leise schnaubte.

„Freunde. Von wegen!", murmelte er leise. Er hatte es vor ein paar Monaten geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen. Überraschender Weise standen ihm dabei nicht seine ‚Freunde' aus Gryffindor bei, sondern die Slytherins. Doch die Realität holte ihn erst nach dem Erwachen im Krankenflügel wieder ein.

„Sie wollten wirklich nur den Ruhm." Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt war und soweit Ruhe in den Alltag eingekehrt war, hatten die Gryffindors sich geschlossen von Harry abgewandt. Oder fast. Die einzigen, die noch zu ihm standen waren die Zwillinge. Aber trotzdem tat es weh.

„Dabei wollte ich doch nur ein normales Leben haben." Leise seufzte Harry, während er auf die große Treppe zusteuerte, die den dritten Stock mit dem zweiten verband. Er hatte es aufgegeben mit seinen Mitschülern reden zu wollen. Stattdessen hatte er sich in seinen Unterricht gestürzt. Nur ab und zu redete er mit einem der jüngeren Jahrgänge aus den anderen Häusern. Oder mit einem der Slytherins, die ihm im Endkampf, wie er inzwischen genannt wurde, beigestanden hatten.

Nachdenklich stand Harry am Treppenabsatz und schaute hinunter. _Ob mein Weg auch irgendwann wieder hinaufgeht?_

Er bemerkte nicht die Person, die sich ihm leise von hinten näherte. Erst als er plötzlich einen kräftigen Schubs erhielt, riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf. Die Tasche fiel aus seinen Händen, während er versuchte sein Gewicht nach rechts zu verlagern, um das Geländer zu erwischen. Doch sein rechter Fuß rutschte von der Treppenstufe. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war Harry klar, dass er nichts mehr machen konnte. Außer versuchen sich zu entspannen und zu beten.

Er bemerkte dabei nicht, wie etwas weiches ihn umfing und seinen Sturz abfederte. Erst als er ruhig liegen blieb, schaltete sich sein Gehirn wieder ein. Mit noch immer zusammengekniffenen Augen überprüfte er mental den zustand seines Körpers. Überraschenderweise schmerze aber lediglich sein rechter Fuß.

_Was für ein angenehmer, beruhigender Geruch._ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich der Wärme bewusst wurde, die ihn umfing. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und schaute direkt in besorgte silberne.

Verwundert starrte er seinen Retter an. „Draco?"

Das Slytherinquartett, bestehend aus Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Millicent, war auf dem Weg aus dem zweiten Stock, wo sie etwas hatten abgeben müssen, zurück in die Kerker.

„Dass Mmd Sprout die Aufsätze immer in ihrem Büro haben will ist schon irgendwie störend."

„Nun mecker doch nicht so, Draco." Kopfschüttelnd lief Pansy neben ihrem Kindheitsfreund her.

„Genau.", meldete sich Blaise zu Wort, bevor er grinste. „Oder hattest du was Besseres zu tun? Wie zum Beispiel das Bild deines Liebsten anzustarren, das in deinem Nachttisch liegt?"

„W…w…was? Nein. Ich meine….Ich… Woher weißt du überhaupt von dem Bild?" Vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht und mit roten Wangen starrte Draco seinen Freund an.

Doch Blaise kam nicht mehr zum Antworten. Denn Draco sprintete auf einmal los. Als sich Blaise herumdrehte, sah er wie Draco ein Person auffing, welche die Treppe runterstürzte. Fest umschlungen kullerten beide noch ein Stück, bis sie zum Erliegen kamen. Kurz war alles still. Die drei Slytherins waren wie versteinert. Dann endlich bewegte sich Draco und schaute besorgt auf die Person in seinen Armen herunter.

Was die anderen nicht sahen war, wie Harry langsam die Augen aufschlug und Silber sowie grün aufeinander trafen. Wie gefangen starrte Draco, während er zärtlich ein schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers strich.

„Draco?" Die Frage war so schüchtern gesprochen. Draco lehnte sich leicht nach vorn, unfähig die Augen von diesem Gesicht ab zuwenden, das ihn so verzauberte. Immer näher kamen sie sich.

Da endlich lösten sich auch die anderen Slytherins aus ihrer Starre und rannten schnell zu den zwei. „Ist alles okay bei euch? Habt ihr euch verletzt?"

Draco wurde mit diesen Worten aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie nah er dem Gesicht Harrys eigentlich gekommen war. Erschrocken zuckte er nach hinten und setzte sich mit roten Wangen aufrecht hin.

„Keine Sorge Pansy, wir leben beide noch." Überraschend sanft schob er dabei die Blondine zur Seite, als sie um ihn und Harry herumwuselte. Aber wie immer musste sich Pansy erst persönlich davon überzeugen, dass mit den beiden wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Erst dann ließ sie Draco mit einem Seufzen aufstehen.

Blaise und Millicent hatten sich im Hintergrund gehalten und leise miteinander getuschelt. Als Draco nun endlich stand, drehten sie sich zu ihm um und grinsten ihn wissend an. Woraufhin Dracos Wangen wieder einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen und den beiden einen bösen, aber doch etwas peinlich berührten Blick zuwarf.

Schnell drehte sich Draco wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß und das Treiben um ihn herum mit großen Augen beobachtete. Als ihm Draco nun die Hand hinhielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er sah auf in ehrliche silberne Augen. Das Gefühl von Deja-vue überkam ihn und kurz zögerte er.

_Was solls._, beschloss er schließlich. _Ich kann eigentlich nichts mehr verlieren._

Die Slytherins hatten besorgt auf die Szene vor sich geschaut. Sie wussten, wie schwer es Draco gefallen sein musste, diese Geste der Freundschaft zu zeigen. Gespannt hielten sie den Atem an und hofften, dass Harry die Hand annehmen würde. Und glücklicherweise schien Harry in Dracos Augen etwas gefunden zu haben, denn plötzlich lächelte er und schlug ein.

Draco konnte nur breit grinsen, als er endlich die Hand in seiner fühlte. Fest umschloss er sie und zog Harry mit einem Ruck wieder auf die Füße. Das war zumindest seine Absicht gewesen. Niemand rechnete mit dem kleinen Scherzensschrei der dem Gryffindor entwich, bevor er nach vorne fiel. Glücklicherweise hatte Draco gute Reflexe und fing den Kleineren auf.

„Harry? Was ist?" Die Sorge spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen und seiner Stimme. Sogar das Glücksgefühl, das ihn innerlich wärmte, wurde leicht von der Sorge zurückgedrängt.

„Ich glaube ich habe mir den Fuß verstaucht.", brachte Harry zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen heraus. Dabei klammerte er sich an Draco und versuchte seinen rechten Fuß so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. Er hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen, wodurch er auch nicht das leise funkeln in den Augen seiner Stütze sah. Er bemerkte nur, wie er plötzlich hoch genommen wurde und wie starke Arme ihn gegen eine breite Brust zogen.

Erschrocken quietschte er auf und klammerte sich an Dracos Hals fest. Erst als er bemerkte, dass er nicht fallen gelassen wurde, traute er sich aus der Halsbeuge wieder aufzutauchen. Und sah direkt in die belustigten Gesichter der drei anderen Slytherins.

Diese grinsten ihn breit an, während Harry langsam aber sicher rot wurde. Ein leises Lachen ließ ihn aufblicken und kurz erstarren. Doch dann fing er an sich zu wehren.

„Harry. Harry!" Blaise legte dem Kleineren schließlich leicht die Hand auf den Arm, sodass Harry endlich wieder stillhielt. „Sei doch vernünftig. Du kannst doch kaum stehen."

„Aber…", hub Harry an zu sprechen, als er energisch von Millicent unterbrochen wurde.

„Nichts aber. Wir gehen jetzt zum Krankenflügel und du wirst dich brav von Draco tragen lassen. Ende der Diskussion." Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und schaute gespielt böse auf Harry.

„Aber der Weg ist …" Sanft meldete sich schließlich Draco selbst zu Wort: „Kannst du laufen?" Harry zögerte, bevor er schließlich still den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann lass mich dich tragen. In Ordnung?"

Die anderen bereiteten sich schon auf weitere Diskussionen vor, während Harry nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. Dann aber ergab er sich endlich in sein Schicksal. Vor allem, da ein schneller Blick zu Draco ihm verriet, dass der Blonde ihn erst wieder bei Madam Pompfrey (?) absetzen würde.

So kam es, dass vier zufrieden grinsende Slytherins und ein grummelnder Gryffindor den Krankenflügel betraten.

„Poppy?" Überrascht blickten die anderen auf Harry. Das es wirklich jemand wagte die gestrenge Krankenschwester so vertraulich anzusprechen, war unglaublich.

„Harry?" Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro, als sie Stimme ihres Schülers hörte. Als sie ihn jedoch auf den Armen von Draco sah, verdrehte sie die Augen. Auch wenn sie grinsen musste. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Mit einem Seufzen bedeutete sie Draco den Kleineren auf einem der Betten abzusetzen. Dann ließ sie sich die Geschichte erzählen, während sie ihren Zauberstab über Harry gleiten ließ. Schließlich runzelte sie die Stirn und wendete sich an Harry.

„Du hast dir den Fuß verstaucht und die Bänder leicht überdehnt. Ich werde dir einen festen Verband verpassen müssen. Und das bedeutet für dich, dass du die nächsten zwei oder drei Tage mit Krücken durch die Schule laufen darfst."

Als sie das Gesicht sah, dass Harry zog, musste sie lächeln. Dann wendete sie sich an die Slytherins, die auf dem Nebenbett Platz genommen hatten. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen könntet?"

Den entrüsteten Ausruf von ihrem Patienten überhörte sie, während ihre Augen über die drei vor sich flogen. Als diese nickten und sie anlächelten, wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weich. „Danke."

Die Slytherins waren überrascht, freuten sich aber, dass die Krankenschwester sie so leicht angenommen hatte.

Schnell war Harrys Fuß verbunden und ein Paar Krücken heraufbeschworen. So machten sich die vier neuen Freunde auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Blaise trug dabei immer noch Harrys Schulsachen, die er zuvor aufgehoben hatte. Das Poppy kurz Pansy zur Seite genommen hatte, während er seine ersten Gehversuche auf Krücken machte, hatte er dabei gar nicht mitbekommen.

Das Abendessen war für Harry seit langer Zeit wieder einmal ruhig verlaufen. Niemand hatte ihn beleidigt oder über ihn gespottet. Im Gegenteil war er freundlich von den anderen Slytherins an ihrem Tisch aufgenommen worden. Harry wusste, dass die Gryffindors ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen, doch es war einfach sie zu ignorieren.

Gut gelaunt unterhielten sich alle am Tisch, sogar dann noch, als das Essens verschwand und sich die Halle langsam leerte. Schließlich schaute Harry auf seine Uhr. Es war halb neun und er musste noch Hausaufgaben machen.

„Ich sollte langsam mal zurück."

Seine vier neuen Freunde sahen sich an, bevor sie sich einheitlich erhoben. „Wir kommen mit.", stellte Millicent sachlich fest, während sie Harrys Tasche über ihre Schulter warf. So war der doch recht lange Aufstieg zum Gryffindorturm recht kurzweilig. Auch wenn sie länger brauchten, da Harry immer wieder Pausen einlegen musste.

Kurz vor dem Portrait verabschiedeten sie sich. Harry schaute den Slytherins hinterher, bevor er sich dem Eingang zuwandte. Er straffte die Schultern und humpelte auf die Fette Dame zu.

„Löwenmut" Die Dame nickte ihm nur besorgt zu, während Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat. Als er aufblickte, sah er sich seinem Jahrgang gegenüber, die ihn mit wütenden und verachtenden Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten.

„Was ist?" Nun, Harry konnte sich genau vorstellen, was los war. Aber bevor er sich entschließen konnte doch lieber wieder zu gehen, trat Ron vor und zog ihn grob am Kragen nach vorn. Dass Harry dabei das Gleichgewicht und seine Krücken verlor, interessierte ihn nicht. Ebenso wenig der Schmerzenslaut, der sich aus Harrys Kehle kämpfte.

„Wie kannst du elendes Dreckstück es wagen dich mit Slytherins abzugeben." Grob stieß Ron sein Opfer zu Boden. „Wir wussten auch so, dass du wertlos bist, aber das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus." Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen kickte er Harry hart. Doch dieser funkelte ihn nur an.

„Wie ich es wage?" Bedrohlich funkelte Harry seine ehemaligen Freunde an. „Ihr seid die elenden Verräter hier. Es ist eine Schande, dass ihr in Gryffindor seid. Das Haus der Tugend, dass ich nicht lache. Eher das Haus der nutzlosen Feiglinge!" Das letzte hatte er heraus geschrien. Und mit einem Schrei voller Ärger stürzten sich nun die erzürnten Gryffindors auf Harry.

„Du nutzloses Etwas wagst es, uns als Feiglinge zu bezeichnen! Das wirst du bereuen!"

Harry konnte nichts anderes machen außer sich in einen engen Ball zusammenzurollen und zu versuchen, sich so einigermaßen zu schützen. Doch die Schläge und Tritte kamen immer häufiger und immer heftiger. Endlich, als er fast schon meinte gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, hörte es auf.

Plötzlich wurde er wieder hoch gezerrt und blickte genau in die wütenden Augen seines ehemaligen besten Freundes.

„Wage es nicht, dich noch einmal hier zu zeigen!" mit dieser Drohung schmiss Ron den Schwarzhaarigen hart zu Boden. Geschlossen drehten sich die anderen ab und verließen den Raum hoch zu den Schlafsälen.

Eine kurze Weile wartete Harry und versuchte den Schmerz in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins zu verdrängen. Eine nützliche Gabe, die sich schon bei den Dursleys bewährt hatte. Als er aufschaute, war er allein im Raum. Seine Krücken lagen zerbrochen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Nur seine Tasche lag noch unbeschadet am Eingang.

Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und kämpfte gegen den Schwindel und eine erneute Schmerzwelle an. Schließlich krabbelte er zum Portrait und schaffte es, dieses zu öffnen. Er warf seine Tasche hinaus. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu lehnen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. Die besorgten Rufe der Fetten Dame bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit.

Die Fette Dame war währenddessen nicht untätig. Als sie Harry so zugerichtet an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zusammenbrechen sah, rannte sie los. Doch wohin sollte sie gehen?

„McGonagall hat auch die letzten Male, als ich sie gewarnt habe, nichts unternommen. Was mach ich nur?" Verzweifelt strich sie sich durch die Haare, bevor ihr der rettende Einfall kam. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie weiter, bis sie endlich den gesuchten Professor erblickte.

„Professor Snape. Schnell. Ein Schüler braucht dringend ihre Hilfe.", rief sie ihm schon entgegen. Snape drehte sich um, als er die Stimme hörte und seine Augen verengten sich, als er die Fette Dame sah.

„Madam. Sie wollen mir doch hoffentlich nicht sagen, dass einer der Gryffindors sich eine Schnittwunde zugezogen hat, oder?" Selbst nach dem Krieg konnte er das Haus der Löwen nicht leiden. Auch wenn er im Stillen zugeben musste, dass ihm Harry beeindruckt hatte. Nicht, das dieser Gedanke ihm jemals über die Lippen kommen würde!

„Nun kommen sie endlich." Die Dame war schon wieder vorgerannt und Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

So gelangten sie endlich in den siebten Stock. Dem Professor wurde es doch etwas mulmig, als er eine Person sah, die direkt vor dem Portrait saß. Als er jedoch näher kam, verzog sich sein Gesicht in eine Grimasse. Natürlich war es Potter. Was hatte er auch erwartet.

Ein paar ausgewählte Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, als Snape auf Harry zumarschierte und ihn grob am Arm hochziehen wollte. Als Harry aber schlaff da hing, verschwanden alle groben Worte aus Snapes Mund. Stattdessen wanderte ein besorgter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, als er den Kleineren vorsichtig auf die Erde legte und ihn untersuchte.

Snape hatte bei seinem Studium der Zaubertränke auch Heilkurse belegen müssen, da sehr leicht Unfälle geschehen können (wie Longbottom immer wieder bewies). Und er war sich nicht bewusst, jemals dankbarer über diese Tatsache gewesen zu sein als in diesem Augenblick.

Vorsichtig sprach er ein paar Diagnosezauber über Harry aus, und befühlte das rechte Bein, als er den Verband sah. Erst als er sicher war, dass so weit alles in Ordnung war, hob er Harry mit einer Sanftheit hoch, die ihm fast niemand zugetraut hätte. So schnell er mit seiner geringen Last konnte, machte er sich zum Krankenflügel auf.

Doch seine Überraschungen an diesem Abend waren noch nicht vorbei. Als er den Flügel betat und Poppy erkannte, wen er trug, meinte diese:

„Oh, nicht schon wieder." Die Krankenschwester schlug die Hände voller Sorgen zusammen, bevor sie Harry auf eines der Betten legen ließ.

„Was meinst du damit?" Snape konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was nun schon wieder geschehen sein konnte. Er hatte nichts gehört.

„Harry war heute schon mal bei mir. Jemand hat ihn die Treppe runtergestoßen, wodurch er sich die Bänder überdehnt und den rechten Fuß verstaucht hat."

Snape musste an sich halten, in dem Moment nichts zu sagen. Er mochte Harry zwar nicht besonders, trotzdem hatte er Respekt vor dem jungen Mann, zu dem er sich entwickelt hatte. Und dass jemand diese Person so hinterhältig…

„Wer hat ihn heute hergebracht?" Vielleicht würde er ja mit den Personen nochmals … sprechen können.

„Überraschender Weise waren es deine Slytherins, Severus." Poppy grinste, als sie den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen sah. „Mr. Malfoy, Zabini und Mrs. Parkinson und Bulstrode waren mit hier und haben versprochen mit auf ihn aufzupassen." Strinrunzelnd und mit besorgten Augen wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Patienten zu.

„Es muss also passiert sein, als sie Harry allein ließen. Was eigentlich nur im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen sein kann, wenn ich Mr. Malfoy richtig einschätze."

Bevor Snape noch etwas fragen konnte, meldete sich Harry durch ein leises Stöhnen. Sofort stand Poppy neben ihm.

„Harry, wie geht's dir?" Besorgt ließ sie zum wiederholten Male ihren Zauberstab über Harry gleiten.

„Gut.", kam die krächzende Antwort, während sich Harry leicht orientierungslos umsah. Snape zog bei diesem Kommentar nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Junge war sprichwörtlich grün und Blau geschlagen und heute anscheinend fast umgebracht worden. Und da sollte er ihm glauben, dass es ihm gut ging? Wohl kaum.

„Poppy?", meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort.

„Ja? Was ist?"

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen. Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich gegenüber der Fetten Dame an der Wand lehnte." Müde Augen fokussierten sich auf Poppy. Diese strich ihm sanft über die Haare.

„Severus hat dich hergetragen." Als sie jedoch das Unverständnis in Harrys Augen sah, trat sie leicht zur Seite. Snape trat mit funkelnden Augen vor. Er würde schon rausbekommen, was hier los war. Jedoch hatte er nicht mit der heftigen Reaktion Harrys gerechnet, als dieser ihn erkannte.

Der Kleinere war heftig zusammengezuckt und hatte versucht sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Als er jedoch sein verletztes Bein bewegte, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper und mit einem Zischen ließ er sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken. Poppy verabreichte ihm sofort ein paar Tränke, die sie in der Zwischenzeit geholt hatte. Darunter war auch ein Schlaftrank gemischt, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Harry einbrachte. Sie strich ihm aber nur durch die Haare und wünschte ihm ein warmes: „Schlaf gut."

Snape war einen Schritt nach hinten getreten. Diese Reaktion musste er erst noch verarbeiten. Zwar hatte sich sein Bild des Kleineren durch den zurück liegenden Krieg gewandelt, aber anscheinend gab es noch viel, was er überdenken musste. Nachdenklich verließ er den Krankenflügel, während Poppy sich um ihren Patienten kümmerte.

So, hat's gefallen? Wie immer freu ich mich sehr auf Kommis :D Seid gewarnt, dass Flames, die nichts konstuktives beinhalten, als Zündstoff fürs Lachgas genutzt werden.

Bis nächstes Mal!

Arcano


	3. Chapter 3: Teil 2 Samstag

So, da bin ich wieder! Leider mit etwas Verspätung, da sich geweigert hatte mein Kapitel hochzustellen. Grrrr. Na, aber anscheinend hats ja jetzt (endlich) geklappt. XD

Vielen Dank an alle, die mich in die Alerts und sogar Favourits eingeloggt haben. *knuddel*

Nun, da meine Beta anscheinend verschluckt wurde, ist auch dieses Kapitel noch unkorrigiert. Ich hoffe, ihr findet nicht allzu viele Fehler ^.^'

Viel Spaß!

**Eine verrückte Woche**

Kapitel 2: Samstag

Nach dem Frühstück führte Draco seine Freunde zu Snapes Gemächern. Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um Harry. Vor allem, da die Gyffindors beim Frühstück so zufrieden geschaut hatten. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war aber wohl, dass sie Harry nirgends hatten entdecken können. Da die vier Freunde den Schwarzhaarigen am Abend zuvor aber noch selbst bis zum Löwenturm gebracht hatten, ließ das nur eine mögliche Lösung zu: Harry war etwas passiert!

„Nun mach doch mal langsam, Draco." Schnaufend folgten die drei anderen dem Blonden. Doch dieser antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nagte er weiter an seiner Unterlippe und zog die Stirn in noch tiefere Falten.

Als sie endlich vor der gesuchten Tür ankamen, lehnten sich die Mädchen an der Wand daneben an. „Man…oh Meter.", schnauften sie. „Quidditch hält offensichtlich fitter, als gedacht."

„Wohl war, die Damen.", erklang die dunkle Stimme von ihrem Hauslehrer hinter ihnen. Belustigt zog er dabei die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Severus, du musst uns helfen. Irgendetwas ist mit Harry geschehen, denn die Gryffs sahen so aus und deshalb ist Harry nicht da, weswegen wir gleich zu dir sind, aber wenn du…"

„Woah. Immer mit der Ruhe, Draco.", beruhigend legte Blaise seinem Freunde eine Hand auf die Schulter um den Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. So aufgeregt hatte er Draco schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und nach Severus überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, dieser auch nicht.

„Kommt erst mal rein, ihr Vier." Einladend trat Severus zur Seite und geleitete seine Gäste zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke neben dem Kamin. „Und jetzt atme erst mal tief durch, Draco. Und dann erzähl mir, langsam, was eigentlich los ist."

Der Angesprochene schloss kurz die Augen. Dann fing er an zu erzählen. Wie sie Harry am Tag zuvor an der Treppe gesehen hatten und überraschend schnell das alte Kriegsbeil begruben. Wie sie den sich sträubenden Gryffindor schließlich zu Pomfrey gebracht und später am Turm verabschiedet hatten. „Wir haben gesagt, dass wir uns heute wieder sehen. Und da die Gryffs heute so verdammt glücklich aussehen, kann ihm nur irgendetwas zugestoßen sein."

Misstrauisch verengten sich Dracos Augen, als sich Severus durch die Haare fuhr. Der Blonde kannte diese Geste ganz genau, schließlich war Sev nicht umsonst sein Patenonkel. Und diese Geste machte der Ältere immer, wenn er etwas nervös war. „Sev", knurrte Draco geradezu.

„Ist ja schon gut." Ergeben strich sich Severus eine lockere Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. „Gestern Abend kam die Fette Dame völlig aufgeregt zu mir. Sie brabbelte etwas von einem verletzten Schüler, bevor sie wieder davon rannte. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen."

Draco nickte nachdenklich, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was genau sein Onkel da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und erschrocken schaute er in die schwarzen Augen vor ihm. „Nein." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wollte nicht glauben, was sein Gehirn ihm sagte. Doch ein Blick zu Severus ließ ihn die Wahrheit erkennen.

Die anderen erschraken, als Draco plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auffuhr und aus dem Raum stürzen wollte. Glücklicherweise hielt ihn Severus gerade noch auf und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Was zum...?"

„Milli, überleg doch mal.", fiel ihr Pansy ins Wort, während diese aufstand. „Wen kennen wir, der momentan bei den Löwen nicht gern gesehen ist? Um wen würde sich Draco wohl solche Sorgen machen, dass er wie ein Verrückter hier raus rennt?"

Millis Augen weiteten sich. Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihrem Lehrer, der schon an der Tür stand. Doch dieser nickte nur mit ernsten Augen zurück. „Merlin", hauchte Milli und blickte die anderen an. „Wir müssen zum Krankenflügel!" Und schon war sie aus dem Raum, die Anderen ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

In erzwungener Ruhigheit liefen die fünf Slytherins zum Krankenflügel. Schließlich hatten sie einen Ruf zu wahren. Immer wieder warfen die anderen Draco besorgte Blicke zu, bevor sich ihre Gedanken wieder dem verletzten Gryffindor zuwandten. Wie es ihm wohl ging?

Leicht außer Atem kamen sie endlich an. Vorsichtig und leise betraten sie den Krankenflügel. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den großen Raum und blieb schließlich an Mmd Pomfrey hängen, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand.

„Poppy?" Zögerlich gingen die Slytherins auf die Krankenschwester zu. Da nur ein Bett belegt war, konnte es bei dem Patienten also nur um Harry handeln. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht besonders gut." Fürsorglich drehte Pomfrey sich wieder zu ihrem Patienten und strich sanft durch die schwarzen Haare. „Das Problem ist, dass er einfach nicht aufwacht."

Draco und die Anderen wurden blass. „Sollte er nicht schon längst aufgewacht sein?" Snape schien so etwas wie der Sprecher für die kleine Gruppe geworden zu sein. Und auch wenn er selbst es nie zugegeben hätte: Er machte sich Sorgen. _Wie weit ist es mit der Welt gekommen, wenn sich jetzt schon ein Snape Sorgen um einen Potter macht?_

Doch ein kurzer Blick auf den jungen Mann vor ihm ließ ihn alles weitere erst mal vergessen. Niemand verdiente es so verraten und betrogen zu werden. Vor allem nicht nach all dem, was der Junge, nein, der junge Mann vor ihm für die Welt getan hatte.

Draco war langsam um das Bett herum gegangen. Sein Blick immer auf das friedliche Gesicht von Harry gerichtet. Mit einer ungeahnten Sanftheit schaute der Blonde auf den friedlich Schlafenden hinab. Langsam ließ er sich neben dem Bett nieder. Seine Hand griff nach der des anderen und hielt sie fest in seiner.

Die Andern hatten Draco zugeschaut. Leise schmunzelten die drei Schüler. Es war schön Draco wieder so im Leben zu sehen. Nach dem Endkampf hatte er sich lange Zeit von den anderen abgeschottet. Erst seit kurzem war er wieder aufgetaut.

Bedeutungsvoll schauten sich die Drei an. Zwar wussten sie schon lange von Dracos Gefühlen für Harry, aber jetzt erst sahen sie, dass Harry Draco gut tun würde.

Leicht nickten sie sich zu. In der nächsten Zeit würden sie ihre Hände voll haben.

Auch die zwei Erwachsenen schauten auf den Blonden hinab. „Wann glaubst du wird er aufwachen?" Trotzdem Severus leise gesprochen hatte durchbrach seine Frage die Stille. Auch die anderen schauten erwartungsvoll auf die Krankenschwester. Doch diese runzelte nur die Stirn und seufzte.

„Ich kann es nicht sicher sagen." Draco schaute traurig zu Harry. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während Poppy weiter sprach. „Um ehrlich zu sein überrascht es mich, dass er noch nicht wach ist. Eigentlich sollte er schon wieder bei Bewusstsein sein. Meine einzige Erklärung ist, dass er nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch und magisch angeschlagen ist und sein Körper die Chance nutzt."

„Und wenn du schätzen solltest?" Leicht amüsiert schaute Poppy zu Severus.

„Ist das etwa Sorge, die ich da höre? Ich dachte du könntest den Jungen nicht leiden?"

Leicht beschämt räusperte sich Severus. „Ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich ihn nicht besonders leiden mag." Nachdenklich schaute er zu besagten Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er leise weitersprach. „Doch niemand verdient es, solch einen Verrat zu erleben."

Dracos Kopf schnellte nach oben und scharf schaute er auf seinen Patenonkel. „Was so viel heißt wie das du weißt, wer es war."

„Ich kann zumindest erahnen, was geschehen ist, ja. Und schau mich nicht so böse an, Draco."

Tatsächlich hatten sich Dracos Augen verengt und schienen vor Wut zu sprühen. „Es reicht, Onkel." Ohne auf Severus zu achten fuhr er fort, bevor er alle mit einem festen Blick musterte. „Es endet hier. Ich steh nicht länger dafür gerade, dass Harry behandelt wird wie der letzte Dreck. Er hat uns alle gerettet und diese, diese, … Argh! Ich kenne nicht mal ein Wort das diese... beschreiben würde."

„Draco. Beruhig dich." Pansy trat zu ihrem langjährigen Freund und umarmte ihn fest. „Wir werden ihm helfen. Aber jetzt reiß dich zusammen, sonst kannst du nichts für Harry tun."

Tief atmete Draco durch. „Danke.", murmelte er schließlich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Zwillingen mal einen Besuch abstatten. Ich hab sie öfter bei Harry gesehen." Nachdenklich kratzte sich Blaise am Kinn. „Sie können uns bestimmt helfen die Gryffindorks ein wenig... ah... auf Trab zu halten. Fies grinsten sich die Schüler an, während die Erwachsenen sich wegdrehten. „Wir hören und wissen von nichts." Die Jüngeren grinsten nur noch breiter, bevor sie den Raum verließen.

Nur langsam konnte sich Harry aus dem Dunkel emporarbeiten. Schließlich schaffte er es aber und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Müde schaute er sich um. Weiß umfing ihn sowie der ihm wohl bekannte Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Tee. Leise seufzte er, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er schon wieder im Krankenflügel lag. Und wieder in 'seinem' Bett.

Erneut seufzte er und schaute zur Decke. Nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Ereignisse wieder. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er ein wenig hysterisch kicherte. _Wenn mir noch vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass sich mein Leben so verändern wird, hätte ich den Betreffenden nur ausgelacht. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass mir die Slytherins helfen und die Gryffindors mich umbringen wollen. _

Traurig schaute er weiterhin zur Decke, während eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter lief. Doch Harry war nun fest entschlossen sich nicht von seinen ehemaligen Kameraden runter machen zu lassen. _Vergangenes soll man hinnehmen und sich der Zukunft zuwenden._

Als er eine Tür hörte drehte er den Kopf leicht und schaute zu Poppy, die nun auf ihn zu kam. „Schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben, Harry." Sanft lächelte sie ihn an. „Du hast den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Wie geht es dir?"

Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihr Patient an, bevor er eine kleine Bestandsaufnahme seines Körpers machte. Er wusste genau, dass es nichts nütze Poppy anzulügen. Sie schien einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, ob er in solchen Dingen log oder nicht. „So weit ist alles in Ordnung. Nur mein Bein tut weh."

Nachdenklich hummte Poppy, bevor sie Harry genau untersuchte. „Es schient so weit wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein. Nur dein Bein musst du weiterhin schonen. Ich werde dich über Nacht hier behalten, damit du dich auch wirklich schonst." Vielsagend lächelte sie ihn an. Doch zum ersten Mal widersprach Harry nicht. Er lächelte nur traurig zurück. Schließlich nützte es zum einen Nichts gegen Poppys Anweisungen zu protestieren. Und zum anderen hatte er sowieso keinen Ort, wo er hätte hingehen können.

Schnell wendete er den Blick ab und schluckte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden.

„Harry? Wo sind eigentlich deine Krücken?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte bei seinem Namen zu Poppy geschaut, doch nun wendete er seinen Blick wieder ab. „Hab ich verloren.", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Natürlich durchschaute die Krankenschwester ihn sofort. Harry schaute einem nie in die Augen, wenn er log. Mit traurigen Augen blickte sie zu ihm, bevor sie sich zusammen riss und lächelte.

„Du hast übrigens Besuch."

Erstaunt und etwas misstrauisch schaute Harry zu ihr auf. Versuchten sich etwa die Gryffindors hier einzuschleichen?

Poppy schien das Herz zu weinen, als sie Harrys Vorsicht und Misstrauen sah. Niemand sollte sich so fühlen müssen. Noch dazu an einem Ort, wo man eigentlich sicher und von Freunden umringt sein sollten.

„Deine neuen Freunde aus Slytherin und die Zwillinge stehen erwartungsvoll vor der Tür. Soll ich sie rein lassen?"

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er nachdachte. Die Slyths hatten ihm am Tag zuvor geholfen und ohne weiters einfach bei sich aufgenommen. Und die Zwillinge hatten ihn immer unterstützt.

Kurz zögerte er noch, bevor er schließlich nickte. Daraufhin schwang eine erleichterte Poppy den Stab und die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich. Doch keiner der Beiden hatte damit gerechnet, dass die sechs Personen auf einmal ins Zimmer purzelten. Wortwörtlich.

Das Slytherin-Quartett und die Zwillinge drängten sich an der Tür des Krankenflügels. Sie hatten den Großteil des Tages damit verbracht sich zusammenzuraufen und schließlich den Untergang der im Schloss ansässigen Gryffindorks zu planen. Erst am Abend kamen sie wieder zum Krankenflügel, in der Hoffnung Harry wach anzutreffen. Leider wurden sie enttäuscht. Doch sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen bei ihrem Freund zu sitzen.

Als dieser erste Anzeichen gegeben hatte aufzuwachen, wurden sie jedoch kurzerhand vom Pflegedrachen, wie man Poppy liebevoll nannte, vor die Tür gesetzt. Und nun standen sie hier und quetschten sich an der Tür die Ohren platt.

Niemand von Ihnen rechnete damit, dass die Tür auf einmal aufging. So war es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich alle plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederfanden. Zwei erstaunte Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet.

Die Zwillinge erholten sich als erstes von dem Schock. Schnell sprangen sie auf und liefen zu Harry. Auch Draco versuchte mit roten Wangen aufzustehen, als er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn anschaute. Jedoch ergab sich dabei ein kleines Problem. Dieses hatte blonde Haare, war weiblich und saß auf seinem Rücken.

„Pansy", murmelte er schließlich peinlich berührt, während er sich mit den Armen abstützte um hinter sich sehen zu können. „Würde es dir wohl etwas ausmachen endlich aufzustehen?" Die anderen schauten belustigt zu den Beiden am Boden Liegenden.

Doch Pansy blinzelte Draco nur mit unschuldigen Augen an. „Aber Draki! Du bist einfach so gemütlich."

Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ sich Draco wieder auf den Boden fallen und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen seinen Armen. Doch als er ein helles Lachen hörte schaute er erstaunt auf. Und direkt in grüne, funkelnde Augen.

Verzückt schaute der Blonde Harry an. Es war selten geworden den andern Lachen zu sehen. Dabei war es doch so ein schöner Anblick. So starrte Draco auf einen lachenden Harry, die amüsierten Blicke der anderen gar nicht bemerkend. Erst als eine Hand in seinem Gesichtsfeld herumwedelte fand er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und schaute auf in Blaises Gesicht. Dieser grinste ihn wissend an. „Du fängst gleich zu sabbern an.", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Peinlich berührt räusperte sich Draco, als er bemerkte, dass Pansy schon aufgestanden war. Leicht rot um die Nase erhob er sich schnell.

Doch kurz darauf war alles schon vergessen, als sie um Harrys Bett herum saßen und sich angeregt mit dem Schwarzhaarigen unterhielten.

„Aber sag mal, Harry", unterbrachen die Zwillinge schließlich das Gespräch.

„..was ist jetzt eigentlich gestern Abend geschehen?"

Doch dieser drehte nur den Kopf zu Seite. „Nichts."

„Das nehmen wir..."

„...dir einfach nicht ab."

„Wir kennen dich besser."

„Außerdem müsstest du wissen,.."

„...das du uns alles sagen kannst." Verschwörerisch lehnten sie sich nach vorne und wisperten zusammen: „Und wir müssen uns doch für die Rache vorbereiten."

Doch Harry lächelte nur traurig. Erst nach längerem Nachfragen fanden die neu gewonnen Freunde endlich heraus, was geschehen war.

„Ich habe nirgends, wo ich hin kann.", beendete Harry schließlich seinen Bericht.

„Nun, da sollte was zu machen sein.", meldete sich auf einmal Dumbledores dunkle Stimme. Erschrocken zuckten die Jugendlichen zusammen. „Wir schicken dich einfach zu deinen Freunden nach Slytherin. Oder hast du etwas dagegen, Severus?"

Als Harry zum Schulleiter blickte, sah er die beiden Professoren nahe der Tür. Schnell blickte er wieder auf seine Bettdecke. Den nachdenklichen Blick von Severus sah er so nicht. Ebenso bemerkte er nicht die bettelnden Blicke des Slytherin-Quartetts. Jedoch blickte er erstaunt auf, als er die Antwort hörte.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen." Die Slytherins jubelten und Dumbledores Augen glitzerten wie verrückt. Nur Severus betrachtete weiterhin nachdenklich Harry. Dieser hatte zu keiner Zeit ihm oder dem Schulleiter in die Augen geschaut. War es Zufall? Oder doch eher was anderes?

ENDE TEIL 2 (Und? Gespannt wies weitergeht? Ich bin zumindest gespannt, was meine Finger und die Charaktere mit meiner gut ausgedachten Storyline anstellen werden ^.^')

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal.

Eure

Arcano


	4. Chapter 4: Teil 3 Sonntag

Löle zusammen! Und hättet ihrs geglaubt? Ich hab doch tatsächlich meine Einteilung eingehalten und das neue Kapitel hochgestellt. YAY! Ach ja, meine Beta ist inzwischen auch wieder aufgetaucht. Sie war unter ihren Büchern für die Uni begraben gewesen...^.^' Ihr könnt euch also wahrscheinlich (hoffentlich bald) auf korrigierte Kapitel freuen. Bis dahin...Dürft ihr die Rechtschreibfehler behalten. Alle anderen Fehler bitte unbedingt mir melden.

So, genug geschwafel; Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

**Eine verrückte Woche**

Kapitel 3: Sonntag

Der nächste Morgen kam bald und die Slytherins kamen um Harry aus dem Krankenflügel abzuholen. Sie stürzten regelrecht durch die Tür.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Völlig überrascht schaute Harry zu den Zwillingen, die nun ebenfalls im Krankenflügel standen.

„Weisst du, ..."

„Wir können dich doch nicht..."

„...ungerächt zurück in den Schulalltag schicken." , meinten sie grinsend.

„Lasst mich raten." Mit funkelnden Augen schaute Harry zu Fred und Georg. „Ihr habt was Neues ausgeheckt?"

Bevor die unschuldig schauenden Zwillinge antworten konnten, mischte sich Milli ein. „Wir haben fast die ganze Nacht Pläne geschmiedet. Also, schwing die Beine aus dem Bett. Schließlich müssen wir dir noch erzählen, was wir aushecken." Gegenseitig grinsten sie sich an.

So kam es dass die Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel recht schnell von statten ging. Pomfrey hatte ihn am Morgen schon untersucht und ihm das Okay gegeben. Zumindest nachdem Harry ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte seine neuen Krücken zu benutzen. So machten sie sich auf den (langsamen) Weg nach unten zum Frühstück.

„Uff." Erleichtert ließ sich Harry schließlich auf einen Platz am Slytherintisch fallen. „Ich werde mich die nächste halbe Stunde nicht von hier fortbewegen." Die anderen lachten nur herzlich.

„Aber sagt mal, seit wann versteht ihr euch eigentlich?" Erwartungsvoll schaute Harry zwischen den vier Slytherins und den Zwillingen hin und her.

„Weißt du, Harry"

„Wenn man eine gemeinsam Initiative hat,"

„Geht auf einmal sehr viel!"

„Aha." Leicht zweifelnd schaute er noch. „Jetzt erzählt mir aber endlich, was ihr geplant habt." Das fiese leuchten in den Augen der anderen kannte er nur zu gut. Und er wollte nun endlich wissen, was sie ausgeheckt hatten.

„Also", fing Blaise Aufmerksamkeit heischend an. „Wir haben uns ein paar kleine Gemeinheiten einfallen lassen. Denn warum sollen sie nicht als das bloßgestellt werden, was sie sind?" Er brauchte nicht zu erläutern, wer mit „sie" gemeint war. Schließlich konnten es nur die Gryffs sein.

„Also, hör gut zu." Die kleine Gruppe steckte die Köpfe zusammen und fing an zu beratschlagen. Ab und an konnte man einen kleinen Giggler oder ein Kichern hören. Bis auf einmal Harry anfing laut loszulachen. Erschrocken drehten sich die anderen Schüler zum Slytherintisch. Was war denn da los? Seit wann lachten denn **Slytherins**? Und was zum Kuckuck machten drei Gryffindors am Tisch der Schlangen? Ein paar Schüler schauten sogar vorsichtshalber zur Decke. War der Himmel schon abgestürzt?

Währenddessen machten sich die Slytherins nichts aus den anderen. Fröhlich schwatzten sie weiter.

„Ist das alles was du isst?" Nachdenklich schaute Pansy auf Harrys Teller, den man nicht gerade als voll beschreiben konnte. Ein paar Bananenstück und eine Scheibe Toast war alles, was darauf lag.

„Ja." Nachdenklich runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Ich habe nicht so viel Hun... Pansy! Hör auf damit." Doch diese schaufelte fröhlich weiter, bis auf Harrys Teller ein paar Eier und Speckscheiben lagen.

„Und schön aufessen." Grinsend tätschelte sie den Kleineren am Kopf, als dieser sie mit offenem Mund ansah. „Oh, und du solltest deinen Mund schließen." Und schon hatte Harry die erste Gabel Eier im Mund. Total überrumpelt kaute und schluckte er brav, als er sich mit einer erneuten vollen Gabel konfrontiert sah. Mit großen Augen folgte er der Hand nach oben, um auf den mit Schalk glizernden silbernen Augen Dracos hängen zu bleiben.

„Mach aaaah."

„Ich kann auch alleine essen." Hochrot versuchte Harry wieder in Besitz seines Essutensils zu kommen. Was nicht so ganz gelang. Am Schluss öffnete er nur ergeben den Mund und ließ sich von Draco füttern. Jedoch hielt er mit seinen Zähnen die Gabel fest.

„Unfair.", lachte Draco nur, ließ den anderen aber in Ruhe selber essen.

Die restlichen Slytherins, die die Szene mitbekommen hatten, lagen inzwischen schon fast unter dem Tisch vor Lachen. Was Harrys Gesichtsfarbe dazu verleitete ihren schönen roten Ton beizubehalten. Vor allem dann, als Harry den Kopf vor Scham hängenließ, als er die Lacher bemerkte. Doch eine Hand, die nach seiner Gabel griff, überzeugte ihn schnell, dass es wohl besser war selber zu essen.

Pansy nickte nur zufrieden, als sie sah, wie Harry etwas aß. Pomfrey hatte sie im Krankenflügel zur Seite genommen, während die anderen Harry halfen sich mit seinen Krücken zurechtzufinden. Die Krankenschwester hatte sie gewarnt, dass Harry zu dünn war und dringend mehr essen müsste. _Aufgabe fürs Erste erfüllt._ , dachte sie nur. _Und wenn ich den anderen davon erzähle, wird Harry keine Chance haben zu wenig zu essen. _Leise kicherte sie. _Vor allem dann nicht, wenn Draco davon Wind bekommt._

Unterdessen war auch den Lehrern aufgefallen, dass es am Slytherintisch überraschend heiter zu ging. Dagegen herrschte am Löwentisch eher eine Flaute. Versteinerte Gesichter und böse Blicke wurden immer wieder auf die fröhlichen Schlangen abgefeuert.

„Severus, was hast du nur mit deinen Schülern gemacht?" Mit belustigt glitzernden Augen wendete sich der Schulleiter an den Mann neben ihm. „So ausgelassen kenne ich deine Schützlinge sonst gar nicht." Doch der Angesprochene staunte auch über diese neue Entwicklung und konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Die Augen beider Personen richteten sich wieder auf die fröhlichen Schüler. Doch nur Snape hörte, was Dumbledore mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck murmelte:

„Jetzt wird alles gut."

„Na kommt schon. Wir sollten Harry endlich mal unser Reich zeigen" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Milli schließlich vom Tisch und schaute die Anderen erwartungsvoll an.

So schnell konnte sie gar nicht schauen, wie diese aufgestanden waren und nun erwartungsvoll zu Harry schauten.

„Ist ja schon gut." Ergeben seufzend griff er nach seinen Krücken und stand auf. „Dann mal los."

Und schon war er wieder von den Anderen umringt, die ihn fröhlich redend in die Kerker führten. „Du wirst dich umschauen.", versprach ihm Pansy. „In den Kerkern ist es eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wir haben viel Platz, weil die anderen alle weiter oben untergebracht sind. Andererseits gibt es Vergrößerungszauber, weshalb es also kein Problem wäre, aber trotzdem finde ich, dass wir die schönsten Zimmer haben, auch wenn ich noch nie bei den anderen war, aber.."

Total überrascht schaute Harry die Blonde an. Mit großen Augen lehnte er sich zu Draco, der neben ihm ging. „Holt sie auch noch mal Luft?"

„Lass sie einfach reden. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder." Sanft lächelte er Harry an. „Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass sie einen Zauber hat, der sie so sprechen lässt, aber ich konnte es noch nicht beweisen."

Überrascht schaute der Schwarzhaarige zwischen Pansy und Draco hin und her, bevor er leise kicherte. Wiederholt lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte Draco leise ins Ohr: „So mag ich euch Slytherins viel lieber."

Glücklicherweise lenkten ihn in diesem Moment die anderen ab, denn Draco hätte sicher keine gescheite Antwort herausbekommen.

So ging die Führung in den Kerkern weiter. Eine fröhlich traschende Pansy, die Milli versuchte zu bändigen, Blaise der Draco vielsagend angrinste während dieser nur Augen für Harry hatte und die Zwillinge, die alles lachend von hinten beobachteten.

„So." Voller Stolz kam Pansy schließlich vor einer Wand zum Stehen. „Nun darf ich dir, lieber Harry, unser Reich zeigen." Galant verbeugte sie sich, bevor sie das Passwort nannte und die Öffnung betrat. „Willkommen in Slytherin."

Nun hoppelte Harry hinter ihr her und betrat nach vielen Jahren wieder das Haus Slytherin. Überraschender Weise wirkte es nicht mehr gruselig und verlassen. Im Gegenteil hingen Bilder und Teppiche an den Steinwänden. Fenster ließen die Sonnenstrahlen herein und beleuchteten die einzelnen Sitzgruppen, die im Raum verteilt waren. Zudem lagen verschiedene Teppiche auf dem Boden. Natürlich farblich abgestimmt und in Silber- und Grüntönen gehalten. Auch die Bücherregale und Blumen taten ihren Teil um den Raum herzlich und warm erscheinen zu lassen.

Während Harry sich umschaute, beobachteten ihn die anderen gespannt. Was er wohl sagen würde? Schließlich hatten sie sich in den letzten Jahren viel Mühe gegeben den trostlosen Gemeinschaftsraum aufzupeppeln und freundlicher zu gestalten.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr endlich mal umdekoriert." Okay. Mit dieser Aussage hatten die Slytherins nun gar nicht gerechnet. Mit offenen Mündern starrten sie auf Harry, während dieser sie nur angrinste und langsam anfing auf eine hellbeige Sitzgruppe zuzuhumpeln.

Erst das Gelächter der Zwillinge holte sie wieder aus ihrer Starre. Hastig schlossen sie ihre Münder und beeilten sich bei Harry Platz zu nehmen. Nur die Zwillinge blieben stehen.

„So lustig all dies auch ist." Wieder grinsten sie in die Runde, während sie sich ein paar Lachtränen abwischten. „Aber wir müssen langsam..."

„...wieder zu den Idioten hoch."

„Schließlich müssen wir doch..."

„...unsere Opfer genaustens auskundschaften." Irgendwie waren die Slytherins froh diesmal nicht zu den ausgewählten Opfern zu gehören. Diese Gesichtsausdrücke versprachen nichts Gutes.

„Wenn ihr uns braucht..."

„...dann gebt am besten Hedwig den Brief mit."

Kurz nickten sie sich zu, bevor sie gemeinsam weiter sprachen. „Sie findet uns schneller als alle anderen Eulen." Mit diesen Worten winkten sie nochmals und verschwanden aus dem Raum.

„Ich hasse dieses Zwillingssprechen." Leicht massierte sich Milli die Schläfen. „Ich bekomme jedes Mal Kopfschmerzen davon."

„Man gewöhnt sich daran." Harry schmunzelte sie an. „Ist alles eine Sache der Gewohnheit."

„Super.", war der trockene Kommentar darauf. „Aber nun sag mal Harry,...", erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an. „Woher weißt du, wie es hier früher aussah?"

„Wird nicht verraten."

„Nun komm schon."

„Nope."

„Bitte, bitte?"

„Nein."

„Auch nicht wenn.." Schnell beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr. Dieser bekam große Augen und wurde leicht rot. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und meinte nur anklagend: „Pansy!"

„Aber du hättest nichts dagegen.", stellte diese nur grinsend fest.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund.", nuschelte er nur zur Antwort.

Glücklicherweise, für Harry, wurde das Grüppchen unterbrochen bevor jemand fragen konnte, was genau Pansy gesagt hatte.

„Es freut mich ja sehr, dass ihr euch hier so gut unterhaltet.", bemerkte Snape trocken, während er sich der Gruppe näherte. „Aber meint ihr nicht, dass wir Mr. Potters Sachen holen sollten, bevor er hier einzieht?"

„Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder die ganzen Treppen." Die anderen lachten nur, während Harry sich in die Couch sinken ließ. Ihm zitterten jetzt noch die Arme von der ungewohnten Belastung. Ob er es wirklich bin in den siebten Stock schaffen würde?

„Ich kann dich auch hochtragen." Überrascht schaute Harry zu Draco, wobei beide die Blicke der anderen ignorierten. Und nun entstand eine stumme Kommunikation:

'Was ist los' Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue schaute Draco zu Harry, der eine leichte Grimasse zog.

'Weiß nicht.' Leicht drehte Harry den Kopf weg, lunste aber immer noch zu Draco.

Draco zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute ungläubig. 'Lügner.'

'Menno.' Leicht schmollte Harry, da Draco ihn so leicht durchschaute. Doch dann fuhr er sich ergeben durch die Haare und nickte. 'Okay, whatever.'

Triumphierend grinste ihn Draco an. 'Gewonnen!'

'Denkst du', grinste Harry zurück.

'Ja, ja.' Der Blonde rolle mit den Augen, bevor er seinen Gegenüber wieder ernst anschaute. 'Lässt du mich dich tragen?' Wieder schnellte die fragenden Augenbraue nach oben. Die Schulter hob er leicht an und hielt die Hände so auf Brusthöhe, als halte er etwas.

'Aber es ist ziemlich weit.' Unsicher schaute Harry zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

'Macht nichts.' Schulterzuckend lächelte er Harry an.

'Sicher?' Immer noch unsicher schaute er zu Draco.

'Klar!' Siegessicher grinste er den Kleineren an.

'Idiot' Ein liebevolles Lächeln und ein Kopfschütteln sagten alles.

'Aber immer.' Humorvoll schaute Draco zu Harry.

Erst nachdem diese kleine Debatte beendet war, bemerkten die Zwei, wie laut es eigentlich um sie herum war. Erstaunt blickten sie sich um und wurden rot. Gejohle, Pfiffe und Gelächter empfingen sie zurück in der Realität.

Während Harry versuchte in die Couch zu sinken, streckte Draco den anderen nur peinlich berührt die Zunge raus. Glücklicherweise für Beide schaltete sich in diesem Moment wieder Snape in die Unterhaltung.

„Da das ja nun geklärt scheint, würde ich ein kurzes Mittagessen vorschlagen."

Erstaunt schaute die Schüler zur Uhr. Und tatsächlich war es schon ein Uhr. (AN: Da es Sonntag ist können die Schüler auch wahlweise von einem Buffet in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum essen.)

Nachdem alle sich gestärkt hatten, erhob sich Blaise von seinem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wollen wir dann mal?"

Schnell räumten die Anderen ihr Geschirr noch zur Seite, bevor sie hinter Snape den Raum verließen. Harry hatte es während dem Essen durchgesetzt, dass er es erst einmal alleine versuchen wollte, weshalb er jetzt langsam leicht hinter den Anderen humpelte.

„Es ist gut, dass du da bist." Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu der leisen Stimme neben ihm um und schaute direkt in Pansys Gesicht.

„Ich habe Draco schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich und ausgelasssen gesehen." Nachdenklich schaute sie auf den Rücken des Blonden. „Gerade im letzten Jahr hat er sich zu einem richtigen Eisblock entwickelt. Doch jetzt..."

Dankbar schaute sie auf den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich. „Danke." Leicht umarmte sie ihn, worauf Harry rot wurde. Jedoch lächelte er schüchtern zurück. Es war schön so angenommen zu werden.

Im ersten Stock dann merkte Harry langsam aber sicher, wie ihn die Kräfte verließen. Immer weiter fiel er zurück, bis er sich schließlich an eine Wand lehnte und erst einmal tief durchatmete. Innerlich schimpfte er mit sich selbst, da er zu stolz war den anderen Bescheid zu geben. Aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

„Harry?" Überrascht blickte dieser auf, während Draco auf ihn zukam. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass die anderen gemerkt hatten das er fehlte. Er hatte sich schon wieder vergessen und alleine gefühlt. Weshalb er sich nun umso schuldiger fühlte.

„Harry? Was ist los?" Doch ein Blick von Draco genügte, um die Situation zu erkennen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sogar überrascht, dass Harry nicht schon früher schlapp gemacht hatte. Entschlossen trat er somit zu Harry und mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen hatte er den Kleineren im Handumdrehen hochgenommen.

Aber Harry, für den so etwas sehr ungewohnt war, fing sich sofort an zu wehren. „Was haben wir vorhin besprochen?" Ernst schaute Draco auf Harry, während die anderen die Beiden nur unsicher anschauten. Würde Harry sich wirklich helfen lassen? Doch zur Überraschung aller hörte der Schwarzhaarige nach kurzer Überlegung wirklich auf zu zappeln.

„Aber ich sage euch, wo es langgeht." Entschlossen schaute Harry zu den anderen.

„Zeigen Sie den Weg.", kam es neutral von Snape. Auch die anderen nickten, während sich Blaise wegen eines versuchten Kommentares einen Seitenhieb von Milli einfing. Während Pansy Harrys Krücken schrumpfte, flüsterte Milli Blaise ins Ohr: „Halt ja den Mund."

Als somit alles geklärt war, schauten sie neugierig auf Harry. Dieser machte es sich nun bei Draco gemütlich und bugsierte seine neuen Freunde durch sämtlich Geheimwege, die er kannte und die ihren Aufstieg verkürzen würden. Zur Überraschung der Slytherins kamen sie daher in etwas der Hälfte der Zeit schon hinter einem Wandbehang im siebten Stock heraus. Ungläubig schauten sie sich an.

„Lass mich bitte wieder runter, Draco." Die leise Stimme riss sie alle aus ihrer Überraschung. Zögerlich setzte Draco Harry wieder ab und hielt ihn, während Pansy die Krücken wieder groß zauberte und schließlich weiterreichte.

„Auf in den Kampf." Mit gestrafften Schultern humpelte Harry auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu und nannte das Passwort.

„Gib auf die Acht, mein Kleiner." Mit diesen Worten und einem besorgten Blick öffnete die Dame das Portrait. Die Slytherins ließen Harry dabei den Vortritt.

„Was will der denn hier?" Die Stimmung im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war plötzlich eisig. „Haben wir dich nicht schon deutlich genug gezeigt, dass wir dich hier nicht haben wollen?" Bedrohlich kamen ein paar Schüler auf Harry zu.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr sie noch alle?" Entrüstet sprangen die Zwillinge von ihren Plätzen auf. „Harry gehört immer noch zu uns!"

„Dieser schleimige Nichtsnutz gehört nicht hierhin!" Entrüstet brüllte Ron seine Brüder an. „Wer sich mit diesen Schlangen zusammentut ist genauso wertlos wie sie." Anscheinend hatten die Gryffindors Fred und Georg gar nicht am Slytherintisch gesehen. So fixiert waren sie auf Harry gewesen.

Ungläubig schauten sich die Zwillinge an. „Ihr seid doch Gehirnamputiert. So wie ihr Harry behandelt habt ist es doch kein Wunder!"

„Was fällt euch ein ihr..." Doch weiter kam Ron nicht.

„So interessant dieses Gespräch auch nicht sein mag." Snapes Stimme zerschnitt die geladene Atmosphäre und ließ viele der Löwen zusammenzucken. „Aber ich habe heute wahrlich besseres zu tun als mir das intellektuell unterentwickelte Gerede einer Gruppe zahnloser Streuner anzuhören."

Mit versteinerter Miene schaute der Professor durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Wenn ihr wohl so freundlich sein könntet Mr. Potter zu helfen seine Sachen zu holen?"

Ohne etwas zu sagen umrundeten die vier Slytherins ihren Lehrer und folgten Harry, der sich nun an den Treppen zu schaffen machte.

„Diese schleimigen Slytherins werden nicht einfach in unsere Zimmer..."

„Halten sie den Mund, Weasley!" Scharf wies Snape den Rothaarigen zurecht. Sein nun eiskalter Blick ging durch die Runde und fixierte einzelne Schüler. Was keiner wusste war, dass er die obersten Gedanken derjenigen las. Und was er fand erschütterte ihn. So viel Verrat, Bosheit und Schadenfreude hatte er selten gesehen. Wütend drehte er sich wieder zu Ron.

Die Slytherins grinsten nur schadenfroh, als sie Snapes Stimme hörten, die Ron und die anderen Gryffindors zwei Köpfe kürzer machte. Jedoch sagten sie nichts und halfen Harry nur stumm seine Sachen zu packen und den Koffer und andere Sachen zu verkleinern und weg zustecken. Ein Blick auf Harrys versteinertes Gesicht verriet, dass er gerade nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatten sie alles und standen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne ein Wort verließen sie diesen. Jedoch nicht ohne giftige Blicke nach allen Seiten abzuschicken. Endlich draußen lehnte sich Harry erleichtert an die Wand. Mit hängendem Kopf seufzte er einmal tief.

Die Slytherins schauten sich leicht hilflos an. Was sagt man in solch einer Situation?

„Ich habe einen Schutzzauber auf die Zwillinge gelegt." Langsam kam Snape auf Harry zu.

„Na komm, Harry." Sanft nahm Snape Harry hoch und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Kerker.

Harry versteckte sein Gesicht ohne Wiederworte in Snapes Halsbeuge. Zwar war die ganze Situation einfach nur skurril, aber in diesem Moment wollte er nur noch hier weg.

Zurück in den Kerkern lenkten die Slytherins Harry ab, um ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und tatsächlich schaffte sie es nach einiger Zeit.

„Oh." Begeistert schlug Pansy auf einmal die Hände zusammen. „Wir haben Harry ja noch gar nicht sein Zimmer gezeigt und seine Sachen ausgeräumt." Ohne auf die anderen zu warten zog Pansy Harry hoch und führte ihn zu seinem neuen Schlafsaal.

„Hier in Slytherin schlafen immer drei Personen zusammen auf einem Zimmer. Du wirst dir deines mit Blaise und Draco teilen."

Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür und führte ihn zu seinem Bett, dass am weitesten von der Tür entfernt stand. Genau neben einem der Fenster.

„So. Du setzt dich jetzt erst mal hin." Energisch wurde Harry von Milli aufs Bett geschickt, während sich die Mädels daran machten Harrys Sachen zu entzaubern und wegzuordnen. Blaise und Draco, die es sich neben Harry gemütlich machten, schauten dem Treiben nur fröhlich zu.

„Keine Sorge.", beruhigte Draco den ehemaligen Gryffindor. „Die beiden machen das gerne und würden sowieso später alles nochmals umräumen."

„Wie war.", stöhnte Blaise. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick erklärte er: „Ich habe letztes Jahr versucht selber meine Sachen zu ordnen. Der Erfolg war, dass ich ein paar Tage später nichts mehr fand – diese Zwei haben es irgendwie geschafft alles umzuordnen, ohne dass ich etwas bemerkt habe. Lass es sie lieber gleich machen."

Ergeben seufzte Blaise, während Harry kicherte.

„Was ist denn das?" Ungläubig hielt Pansy ein altes T-Shirt von Dudley hoch. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist ein Shirt von meinem Cousin."

„Aber hier sind ja nur solche Dinger. Wo ist denn deine Kleidung?" Völlig fassungslos schauten die Slytherins auf die Fetzen, die Harry Kleidung nannte. „Da passt ja ein Elefant rein.", bemerkte Blaise trocken.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht geraten." Nachdenklich schaute Harry Blaise an. „Mein Cousin hat die Ausmaße eines kleinen Killerwales." An Pansy gewandt sprach er weiter. „Und ich habe noch nie andere Kleidung besessen, Pansy."

„Aber, aber.." Fassungslos schaute Pansy auf Harry. Noch nie eigene Kleidung? Was zum Kuckuck...?

„Nun, das ist jetzt vorbei!" Entschlossen griff sie nach der sogenannten oder auch nicht Kleidung, legte sie auf einen Stapel und ...ah... entsorgte sie.

„Pansy!" Überrascht blickte Harry zu der blonden Slytherin. „Was soll ich denn nun tragen?"

„Draco hat mehr als genug Sachen. Bis wir mit dir Shoppen waren kann er dir sicher was leihen, nicht wahr?" Lieb lächelte sie Draco an, der nur nickte. Sich gegen die Mädels zu stellen brachte sowieso nichts. Harry stöhnte nur auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Widersprechen konnte er sowieso nicht, da er nicht gerade nackt durch die Gegend laufen wollte. Er drehte sich zu Draco und murmelte leise: „Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Doch weiter kamen sie nicht, da Milli sich auf einmal meldete. Sie hatte weiterhin den Koffer ausgepackt und hielt jetzt plötzlich ein paar Ordner in der Hand.

„Was ist das denn?" Neugierig schlug sie sie auf, die Proteste von Harry geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Aber das sind ja Noten!" Erstaunt schaute sie zu Harry, der nun wieder hochrot war und versuchte vom Bett aufzustehen. Blaise und Draco hinderten ihn daran, da er ohne seine Krücken sowieso nicht weit kam.

„Zeig mal her." Draco stellte sich neben Milli und studierte die Notenblätter. Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Texte erkannte.

„Wicked?"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht nur in seinen Händen und stöhnte. Das Slytherins aber auch immer so neugierig sein müssen.

„Kenn ich nicht. Ist das auch ein Musical?" Interessiert kam auch Blaise dazu.

„Moment." Harrys Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Ihr wisst, was Musicals sind?"

„Klar." Begeistert nickte Pansy. „Draco hier spielt wunderbar Klavier. Letztens hat er zum Beispiel ein Stück von Tanz der Vampire gespielt."

Bettelnd schaute sie zu Draco. „Spielst du es uns vor? Bitte, bitte, bitte?"

„Klar. Kommt mit."

So gingen sie wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die eine Seite des Raumes hatte eine große leere Wand, über die sich Harry schon am Anfang gewundert hatte. Alle anderen Wände waren dekoriert, nur diese nicht. Neugierig schaute er deshalb zu den anderen, als sie sich in einer der nahen Sitzgruppen niederließen, während Draco genau vor der Wand stehen blieb.

„Da wir hier in den Kerkern von den anderen doch recht abgeschnitten sind, haben wir diese Wand.", erklärte Blaise. „Kennst du den Raum der Wünsche?" Auf Harrys Nicken grinste er. „Es ist das selbe Prinzip. Du stellst dir einfach vor, was du brauchst, und die Wand verändert sich dementsprechend. Da, schau hin."

Schnell blickte Harry wieder zu Draco. Und tatsächlich glitt die Wand nach hinten und gab einen großen Flügel frei. Komplett mit Klavierhocker, Metronom und allem was man sich sonst noch wünschen könnte. Begeistert schaute er zu, als sich Draco auf dem Hocker niederließ und die Noten vor sich platzierte.

Verzaubert hörte Harry zu, während Draco die Melodie von **Dancing Through Life** spielte. Als er fertig war und wieder zu ihnen kam, schaute Harry immer noch begeistert.

„Wow, Draco. Das war einfach fantastisch. Wo hast du gelernt so zu spielen?"

Man konnte deutlich Harrys Begeisterung und ehrliche Freude sehen. Dieser Enthusiasmus

war so ansteckend, dass sich auch die anderen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten. Vor allem dann nicht, als Draco wegen es Kompliments leicht rot wurde. Jedoch bemerkten sie auch, wie Draco immer mehr auftaute, als sich die zwei ehemaligen Kontrahenten über Musik unterhielten.

„Jetzt musst du aber auch singen, Harry." Grinsend stupste Blaise ihn an. „Schließlich hat Draco auch gezeigt, was er kann."

Doch Harry war in viel zu guter Laune um sich drängen zu lassen. Zudem wollte er Dracos Auftritt mit seiner, wie er fand, mittelmäßigen Stimme nicht verschlechtern. So meinte er nur keck: „Und wer sagt, dass ich singen kann?"

Die anderen schauten nur überrascht. „Aber die Noten..."

„Waren einfach nur in meinem Koffer. Ich habe mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass ich singen kann." Zufrieden grinste er seinen neuen Freunde an, während die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum nun lachten.

„Es ist selten, dass jemand diese Vier sprachlos werden lässt. Gut gemacht." Begeistert schlug Theodor Nott ihm auf die Schulter. „Willkommen in Slytherin, Harry."

Die anderen jubelten nur, als Harry überrascht zu Theodor aufschaute. Doch dann lächelte er zurück. „Danke."

So, Ende des dritten Teils. Und der vierte folgt sehr bald (hoffe ich).

Alles Liebe und einen schönen Advent!

Eure,

Arcano


	5. Chapter 5: Teil 4 Montag

Hallo Leute und ein gutes Neues! Pünktlich zu Silvester kommt hiermit ein neues Kapitel. (Ich hatte es eigentlich zu Weihnachten hochstellen wollen, aber mein Flug von Irland wurde gestrichen und ich habs gerde so am Weihnachtsabend nach Hause geschafft.)

Meine Beta hab ich auch gefunden und sie hat mir versichert, das sie korrigierten Kapitel in den nächsten Wochen bei mir eintrudeln.

Bis dahin und viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Bitte ignoriert weiterhin die Rechtschreibfehler, ja?)

4. Kapitel: Montag

Am nächsten Morgen blinzelte Harry verschlafen, als ihn ein paar vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen die Nase kitzelten. Desorientiert schaute er in die Gegend, während sein verschlafenes Gehirn versuchte herauszufinden, seit wann die Gryffs grün und silber zuließen. Erst als er hinter sich sah und einen blonden Haarschopf entdeckte, der unter der Decke hervor blitzte, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es hatte ganz vergessen, dass er jetzt bei den Schlangen wohnte. Obwohl es ihm nur recht war. Verstohlen schaute Harry wieder auf das Bett neben sich.

Doch bevor er ganz in seine Tagträume abdriftete, gab er sich innerlich einen Stoß. _Komm schon, Harry. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zu träumen. Duschen und dann anziehen, heißt die Devise._

Kurz nickte er sich selber zu, bevor er energisch seine Decke zurück- und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Zum Glück lagen dicke Teppiche auf dem Boden. Sonst hätte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor wahrscheinlich schwerer damit getan, aufzustehen. Doch so schlich er sich leise, beziehungsweise humpelte er so leis wie möglich zu seinem Schrank und holte sich seinen Kulturbeutel mit seinen Hygiene-Sachen. Mit zwei Handtüchern unter dem Arm schlich er weiter zum angrenzenden Badezimmer. Dass er im Moment keine Kleidung hatte, verdrängte er lieber. Es war doch viel schöner unter dem warmen Strahl der Dusche zu stehen.

Währenddessen wurden auch Blaise und Draco langsam wach. Verschlafen blinzelte Draco auf das Bett, das neben seinem stand. Die Bettdecke war zurück geschlagen, am Kissen war noch ein kleiner Abdruck zu sehen. Irritiert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Seit wann hatten Blaise und er denn einen Mitbewohner?

„Draco? Hast du Harry gesehen?" Noch mit einer vom Schlaf rauen Stimme setzte sich Blaise in seinem Bett auf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ein Frühaufsteher ist." Herzhaft gähnte er, während dem Blonden ein Licht aufging. Plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag wieder. Leicht panisch schaute er sich im Zimmer um.

„Ich auch nicht. Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist, oder die anderen ihn doch nicht hier haben wollten, oder wir ihn vielleicht verschreckt haben, oder..."

„Draco!" Energisch meldete sich Blaise zu Wort. „Jetzt hol erst mal tief Luft und mal nicht immer Gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Außerdem, hör doch mal genau hin!"

„Huh?"

Blaise verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Kleiner Tipp: Harrys Schrank ist offen und sein Kulturbeutel und sein Badetuch fehlen."

Angestrengt lauschte Draco, bis er endlich das leise Geräusch der Dusche hörte. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Harry war noch hier. Es war alles in Ordnung. Doch dann drehten sich seine Gedanken in eine etwas andere Richtung. Ein duschender Harry. Ein duschender nackter Harry. Ein duschender, nackter Harry, an dem sinnlich die Wassertropfen hinunter kullerten. Über die wirren Haare, den schlanken Hals hinunter, über die Brust, bis sie schließlich...

„Draco, du sabberst."

Mit diesen Worten wurde der Blonde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen und blickte direkt in ein amüsiert grinsendes Gesicht. Knallrot wischte er sich schnell über den Mund, während er die Decke etwas höher zog und vorsichtshalber ein Knie anwinkelte. Besser, wenn Blaise nicht bemerkte, was diese kleinen Tagträume mit seinem Körper angestellt hatten. Ein weiterer kurzer Blick in das Gesicht vor sich, ließ ihn jedoch an seinem Erfolg zweifeln. Denn Blaise schaute mit einem viel sagenden Blick in Dracos Körpermitte und wackelte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen mit den Augenbrauen.

Doch glücklicherweise konnte Blaise kein Kommentar mehr abgeben, da sich die Tür zum Badezimmer in diesem Moment öffnete. Na ja. Zumindest dachte Draco, dass es gut war, bis er Harry sah. Dieser stand lediglich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor ihnen. Die linke Hand auf eine Krücke gestützt, mit einem zweiten Handtuch strubbelte er sich durch die Haare, bevor er dieses auf seine Schultern fallen ließ und aufschaute. Und prompt knallrot anlief.

„Morgen", nuschelte der ehemalige Gryffindor seinen neuen Hausgenossen entgegen, während er peinlich berührt zu Boden schaute. „Pansy hat gestern doch meine Kleidung verschwinden lassen und jetzt, ja, also..."

Verlegen druckste Harry herum. Glücklicherweise kam ihm Blaise zu Hilfe. Beruhigend ginste er den Kleineren an.

„Morgen Harry. Mach dir um Kleidung keine Sorgen, wir nehmen einfach ein paar Sachen von Draco." Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco ließ Blaise die Augen verdrehen. Dieser war anscheinend wieder in seinen Phantasien gefangen. Denn er starrte intensiv auf Harry und dessen Figur, die sehr gut durch die dünnen Tücher zu sehen war. Leicht genervt machte Blaise einen Schritt auf Harry zu, sodass er genau zwischen Blaise und Draco stand.

„Wir können doch etwas von dir benutzen, nicht wahr?"

„Huh?"

„Mensch, Draco. Wach endlich auf!" Am liebsten hätte Blaise seinen besten Freund mal einen nicht ganz so kleinen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben. Das sollte doch angeblich bei IQ-Verlust helfen.

„Ob Harry ein paar deiner Sachen haben kann, hab ich gefragt." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich Blaise um und öffnete einfach die Schranktüren des anderen. „Pansy hat doch seine Kleider gestern Abend weggehext."

Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Harry, und einem beruhigenden Lächeln an selbigen, griff sich Blaise zielsicher ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank. Diese drückte er dann Harry in die Arme und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück ins Badezimmer. Immer auf die Krücke achtend.

„Ich nehme an, dass du dich doch ganz gerne alleine umziehen würdest?" Mit erhobener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen im Gesicht zog er die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu, ohne noch ein Wort des Protests zuzulassen.

„Du weißt schon, dass das gerade mein Lieblingspullover war, oder?" Leicht angesäuert saß Draco inzwischen aufrecht im Bett.

„Und du weißt auch, dass es für deinen kleinen Schatz ist, oder?", kam prompt die Retourkutsche. Draco schickte einen panischen Blick Richtung Badezimmer, während er aufsprang und Blaise de Mund zu hielt.

„Psst. Bist du wohl still.", zischte der Blondschopf. „Nicht, dass er uns hört."

Innerlich verdrehte Blaise nur die Augen. Draco war schon seit ein paar Jahren in den Kleineren verliebt, aber verletzter Stolz und später Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, hatten ihn daran gehindert es dem Kleineren, geschweige denn sich selbst einzugestehen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn lieber geärgert, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry zu haben. Doch nachdem Harry den Krieg gewonnen hatte und jeder die Zurückweisung von Gryffindor ihres Retters sah, begann sich endlich auch Draco zu ändern.

„Is ja schon gut. Beruhig dich wieder." Sanft schob er Dracos Hand von seinem Mund. „Nimm dir lieber was zum Anziehen. Schließlich beginnt bald das Frühstück."

Draco nickte, als er sich endlich seiner Kleidung zuwandte. Leise grummelte er, während er sich auf die Suche nach einem zweiten schwarzen Pullover machte. „Ausgerechnet den Pullover, den ich anziehen wollte, nimmt er aus dem Schrank."

„Wenn du ihn so gern hast, kannst du ihn natürlich wieder haben." Bei der leise, unsicheren Stimme drehte sich Draco schnell um. Harry war inzwischen aus dem Bad gekommen und stand nun in den zu langen Sachen vor seinen Mitbewohnern. _Süß!_, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.", hörte er sich selbst sagen. Doch seine Augen konnte der Blonde nicht von dem Bild nehmen, das Harry machte. Wie gerne hätte er in diesem Moment eine Kamera gehabt.

„Siehst du goldig aus!" Blaise saß lachend auf seinem Bett. Als sich Harry mit leicht roten Wangen zu ihm wandte, sah er jedoch nur einen Blitz. Verwundert blinzelte er, um die hellen Sterne vor seinen Augen wieder weg zu bekommen. „Was...?"

Doch Blaise ließ ihm gar keine Zeit um zu fragen. Stattdessen stand er auf einmal neben ihm und fing an Harrys Kleidung etwas zu schrumpfen. „Halt mal still, Harry." Da dieser immer noch etwas desorientiert schaute, ging es auch ganz schnell. Im Handumdrehen hatte Harry eine passende, dunkle Cordhose an, die sich sanft seinem Hintern und den Oberschenkeln anpasste, bevor sie gerade nach unten fiel. Auch der Pullover war geschrumpft und schmiegte sich weich an die Konturen des ehemaligen Gryffindors.

„Wow. Du solltest dir echt öfter mal was gescheites anziehen, Harry." Anerkennend glitten Blaise Augen Harry von unten nach oben ab. „Du siehst echt gut aus."

„Danke." Schüchtern lächelte der Kleinere zurück, während er vor den Spiegel trat und leicht an seiner Hose und dem Pulli herum zog. Leicht runzelte er die Augenbrauen. „Aber ist das nicht etwas zu eng?"

„Nein!" Erstaunt schauten die anderen Beiden zu Draco, dessen Augen noch immer Harrys Gestalt abtasteten und sich einfach nicht lösen konnten. „Es sitzt perfekt."

„Nun, ihr Turteltauben." Lachend stellte sich Blaise zwischen die ehemaligen Kontrahenten. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt und wir können uns so langsam aber sicher mal auf zum Frühstück machen."

So schnell wie an diesem morgen waren die beiden Slytherins wohl selten durch die allmorgendlichen Waschtraditionen gehetzt. Beide waren verblüfft, was ein paar passende Klamotten bei dem ehemaligen Gryffindor ausrichten konnten und konnten es kaum erwarten die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen. Also beeilten sie sich, nicht, dass Harry ohne sie los ging.

Doch in dieser Beziehung hätten sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Harry saß auf seinem neuen Bett und versuchte immer noch zu verarbeiten, was in den letzten Tagen alles geschehen war.

„Können wir?" Als Harry aufblickte schaute er direkt in silber-graue Augen, die ihn sanft ansahen. Schnell schaute Harry wieder weg. Irgendwie hatte er jedes Mal so ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Besser, er ignorierte es. So stand er schnell auf und fing an auf die Tür zu zuhumpeln.

„Moment. Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor den langen Weg bis zur großen Halle mit nur einer Krücke zu bewältigen, nicht wahr?" Herausfordernd sah Draco den Kleineren an. Doch als dieser nur trotzig das Kinn vorstreckte, fing er an zu grinsen.

„Blaise?" Ein kurzes Deuten zu der unbenutzten Krücke, sowie ein schneller Blick zu Harry und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ließen Blaise alles wissen. Dieser grinste und nickte. „Klar. Kein Problem, Draco."

„Was...?" Ratlos schaute Harry auf Draco, der langsam näher kam. Und auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Noch ehe er es sich versah, hatte Draco ihn hoch genommen und Blaise hatte sich seine Krücken geschnappt und die Tür geöffnet.

„Lass mich runter." Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es half nichts.

„Du kennst das Ganze noch von Gestern.", erinnerte ihn Draco, während er unbeirrt seinen Weg weiterging. „Du sollst dich schonen. Außerdem hat Mmd. Pompfrey gesagt, dass wir auf dich achtgeben sollen. Ansonsten bekommen wir es mit ihr zu tun." Lächeln schaute Draco auf seinen schmollenden Ballast hinunter, der sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen schien.

„Ich lass dich vor der Halle wieder runter, okay?"

„In Ordnung", kam die leicht beleidigte Antwort. Doch Harry sah ein, dass er diesen Streit wohl nicht gewinnen würde. Als gab er sich in sein Schicksal und schmiegte sich etwas an Draco. Es war schließlich kalt in den Gängen und Draco war so schön kuschlig warm.

Blaise ging langsam hinter den Zweien her und amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Waaaaaahh" Begeistert empfingen Milli und Pansy die Jungs und zogen sie zum Slytherintisch. Immer darauf bedacht, Harry nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

„Du siehst einfach klasse aus."

„Die Sachen sind doch von Draco, oder?"

„Du solltest dich immer etwas besser anziehen, steht dir echt gut."

„Heißt das, dass wir bald mit dir shoppen gehen?"

„Dann müssen wir aber unbedingt Mrs Berry."

Harry kam sich vor wie bei einem Tennisspiel, als er versuchte mit dem Sprechtempo der beiden Mädchen mitzuhalten. Leicht verdatttert ließ er sich auf die Sitzbank drücken und bestaunte immer noch mit offenem Mund die Beiden, die ihm nun Gegenübersaßen. Erst eine Hand, die vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte, ließ ihn blinzeln. Er folgte der Hand einen Arm hinauf und schaute schließlich in belustigte silberne Augen.

„Willkommen zurück.", meinte Draco nur, während Blaise damit beschäftigt war seinen und Harrys Teller mit verschiedenen Frühstücksangeboten zu füllen. „Und guten Appetit."

Leicht verwirt blinzelte Harry, bevor er auf seinen Teller hinab blickte. „Blaise!"

Unschuldig schaute dieser zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, während er noch einen Toast auf dessen Teller legte. „Was denn?"

„Du...Ich kann doch nicht...ARGH." Kopfschüttelnd blickte er wieder auf seinen Teller und verpasste Blaises Hand einen kleinen Klapps, als diese versuchte noch etwas auf seinen Teller zu schmuggeln.

„AUA." Gespielt erschrocken untersuchte Blaise seine Hand aufs genauste und pustete auf die Stelle, die Harry getroffen hatte.

„Beachte ihn einfach nicht." Grinsend blickte Pansy zu Blaise, der ihr dafür die Zunge rausstreckte. Doch gleich darauf machte er sich über sein Frühstück her.

„Du solltest lieber etwas essen." Mit einem vielsagendem Blick deutete Draco auf Harrys Essen. Bevor er listig grinste. „Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir dich füttern?" Und bevor der perplexte Harry antworten konnte, hatte Draco sich seine Gabel geschnappt und hielt diese mit etwas Ei vor den Mund des anderen. „Sag AAAhhhh."

„Draco!" Harry spürte, wie ihm regelrecht die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Jedoch kam er nicht dazu mehr zu sagen, da sein Sitznachbar einfach die volle Gabel in seinen offenen Mund geschoben hatte.

„Schön aufessen. Und schlucken. Genau. Gut gemacht. Und hier kommt die nächste Ladung." Am liebsten wäre der ehemalige Gryffindor im Erdboden versunken. Das es für diese Situationen aber auch keinen Zauber gab.

Die anderen Lachten, während sie das Schauspiel vor sich betrachteten. Grinsend schauten sie sich an. Da war definitiv was zu machen. Zwischen den Beiden knisterte es ja regelrecht. Sie nickten sich zu. Der Rest würde in sicherer Entfernung besprochen werden.

„Wenn ich die Herren in ihren Taten unterbrechen dürfte." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und verdächtig zuckenden Mundwinkeln stand Snape hinter Harry und Draco. Beide liefen etwas rot an, wobei Harry langsam aber sicher einer Tomate ähnelte. Doch während Harry nur mit einem peinlich berührten Stöhnen den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen ließ, drehte sich Draco zu ihrem Lehrer um und grinste ihn an.

„Was können wir an diesem herrlichen Morgen für dich tun, Severus?" Keck grinsend schaute Draco weiter zu seinem Lehrer.

„Weniger Kaffee trinken.", kam die trockene Antwort, auch wenn Snapes Mundwinkel nochmals leicht zuckte. „Aber im Moment könntest du mir auch einfach den neuen Stundenplan für unser neustes Hausmitglied abnehmen."

Neugierig geworden schaute Harry hoch und schnappte sich das Papier. Systematisch schaute er darüber, während er versuchte Draco zu ignorieren, der näher gerückt war und über seine Schulter mitlas. Dies gestaltete sich jedoch sehr schwierig, da er Dracos Körper an seinem überdeutlich spüren konnte. Was ihn gleichzeitig verwirrte und wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ich nehme an, das der Plan zu eurer Zufriedenheit ist?" Ein leicht sarkastischer Unterton war Severus Ton zu entnehmen. Doch Draco grinste ihn nur an nickte.

„Ab wann muss unser Kleiner hier eigentlich wieder in den Unterricht?" Das entrüstete „Hey!" von Harry überhörte Blaise einfach. „Sicherlich hat er zwei oder drei Tage Zeit wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sich neu einzugewöhnen, oder?" Erwartungsvoll schauten nun auch die anderen Slytherins zu ihrem Hauslehrer.

„Und er brauch dringends neue Sachen. So abgerissen wie bisher kann er doch nicht herumlaufen."

Nachdenklich schaute Severus auf seine Schüler, bevor er leicht nickte. „Ihr fünf habt die nächsten zwei Tage frei." Die Angesprochenen grinsten sich an, auch wenn Harry eher erstaunt schaute. Snape konnte ja nett sein.

„Aber die Shoppingtour kann erst geschehen, wenn Mr Potter keine Krücken mehr braucht, verstanden?" Scharf schaute Severus seine Schüler an, die brav nickten.

„Übrigends, Mr Potter." Überrascht schaute der Angesprochene zu seinem neuen Hauslehrer auf. „Mrs Pomfrey erwartet sie im Krankenflügel, sobald sie ihr Frühstück beendet haben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Severus um und ging zurück zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch.

Als Harry sich erheben wollte, wurde er energisch von seinen Sitznachbarn wieder auf seinen Platz gedrückt. „Nicht so schnell." erstaunt blickte Harry nach rechts auf Blaise. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Severus sagte, dass du nach dem Frühstück bei Pomfrey erscheinen sollst." Vielsagend blickte Draco von Harrys anderer Seite auf dessen noch fast vollen Teller. „Und wir gehe hier nicht eher weg, bis du zumindest die Hälfte davon gegessen hast.

Ungläubig schaute Harry auf die zwei Jungs und auf seinen Teller. Das konnten sie doch nicht ernst meinen. „Aber Snape sagte doch..." Weiter kam er nicht, da sich nun auch Pansy einmischte. „Harry." Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Wir haben die nächsten Tage frei und keine Hast. Außerdem solltest du dringend mehr essen."

Überrumpelt starrte Harry sie mit offenem Mund an. Hatten sich denn nun alle gegen ihn verschworen. Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Milli, doch auch sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und deutete aufmunternd auf den vollen Teller vor Harry.

„Wir können auch gerne das Spielchen von vorhin weiterführen." Und schon hatte sich Draco wieder die Gabel geschnappt und auf dem besten Wege den Schwarzhaarigen zu füttern. Doch diesmal reagierte Harry und griff sich schnell die Gabel und fing an zu essen. Die triumphierenden Blicke der anderen bemerkte er dabei nicht.

Nachdem das Frühstück zur Zufriedenheit aller beendet war, machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Glücklicherweise war es nicht sehr weit, denn niemand wollte Harry länger als notwendig auf seinem verletzten Bein gehen lassen.

„Poppy? Hallo?" Überrascht wegen dieser familiären Anrede schauten sich die andern an. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht stören und humpelte weiter in den Krankenflügel hinein.

„Ist jemand hier?"

„Harry, schön dass du kommst." Freundlich lächelnd kam die Krankenschwester auf Harry zu und führte ihn zum nächsten Bett. Die anderen folgten nur staunend. Normalerweise war Pomfrey als Drachen bekannt, der zwar nett zu Patienten war, aber trotz allem sehr streng ist.

„Dann lass mich mal sehen." Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes verschwand der Verband um Harrys Bein. Poppy betastete danach vorsichtig alles und bewegte den Fuß leicht hin und her. Die scharfen Einatmer von Harry dabei genau beachtend. Schließlich ließ sie von Harry ab und mit einem erneuten Schlenker ihres Stabes wickelte sich ein neues Verband um das verletzte Bein.

„Trink das hier." Die Krankenschwester hielt nun eine bläuliche Phiole in der Hand, die sie Harry reichte.

Harry nahm sie entgegen und mit einem ergebenem Seufzer schluckte er den Inhalt so schnell er konnte hinunter. Trotzdem verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht. „Buwäääähhh. Immer schön scheußlich. Igitt."

Grinsend schaute Poppy auf ihren Patienten, als sie die Phiole wieder entgegen nahm. „Okay." Sie schaute die versammelte Gruppe an Schülern an. „Der Verband kann wahrscheinlich heute Abend ab." Erfreut wechelsten die Schüler Blicke.

„Aber." Nun hatte Poppy wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Das bedeutet, lieber Harry, dass du heute dein Bein schonen musst. Verstanden?" Zögerlich nickte Harry. „Das heißt, dass es möglichst still liegen sollte. Also kein rumgelaufe, kein Sport, kein Wettrennen und schon gar keine Treppen."

Entrüstet öffnete Harry den Mund, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor. „Natürlich Madam. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er sich strickt daran hält." Ein vielsagender Blick an Harry ließen diesen seinen Mund wieder schließen und sich beleidigt gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen.

Poppy grinste den Blonden an und nickte ihm zu. Daraufhin drehte sich Draco zu Harry um und hob ihn kurzerhand auf seine Arme. So verließen die Beiden, wenn auch unter lautem Protest des Schwarzhaarigen, den Raum.

Poopy schaute ihnen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hinterher.

„Wir werden die Krücken hier lassen. Dann kommt unser Kleiner erst gar nicht in Versuchung." Und mit diesen Worten beeilten sich Blaise und Milli die zwei Jungs einzuholen. Nur Pansy blieb und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit der Krankenschwester.

„Endlich ist Harry in den richtigen Händen." Nachdenklich schaute Poppy auf Pansy, bevor sie diese Anlächelte. „Passt mir gut auf unseren Unruhestifter auf."

„Aber natürlich." Ein grinsen stahl sich über Pansys Gesicht. „Vor allem Draco wird ein Auge auf ihn werfen."

„Du meinst 'hat geworfen', oder?" Ein Grinsen war die einzige Antwort.

Der Rest des Tages verbrachten die fünf Slytherins damit Harry so gut wie möglich in Slytherin ein zu gewöhnen. Sie spielten Spiele, hörten Musik und redeten ungezwungen miteinander, wodurch sie sich immer besser kennen lernten. Dabei beschränkten sie sich auf den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo sie Harry auf eines der Sofas gesetzt hatte. Draco war dabei so hinter Harry positioniert, dass der Schwarzhaarige sein verletztes Bein auf dem Sofa ausstrecken konnte und dabei in Draco eine gemütliche Rückenlehne hatte. Anfangs war es Harry gar nicht recht gewesen, doch gegen die anderen hatte er keine Chance gehabt. Und mit der Zeit hatte er sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er in den kurzen Pausen, in denen Draco oder er aufstehen mussten, dessen Nähe fast schon vermisste.

Nach dem Abendessen, machte sich das kleine Grüppchen gut gelaunt wieder zum Krankenflügel, wo sie auch schon von Poppy erwartet wurden.

Doch diesmal ging alles sehr schnell. Schon nach ein paar Untersuchungen war Harry den Verband los. Und nachdem alle Versprochen hatten gut auf Harry aufzupassen und ihn nicht zu überfordern, verließen sie den Krankenflügel. Die Erlaubnis für die morgige Schoppingtour hatten sie bekommen, nachdem sie versprochen hatten heute früher ins Bett zu gehen.

Das Harry von alledem nicht besonders angetan war, störte die anderen nicht sonderlich. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte ihr Kleiner zetern, solange er wollte. Sie waren jetzt da und würden schon auf ihn achtgeben.

Während sich die anderen wieder entfernten, starrte Harry ihnen mit einem bösen Blick hinterher. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, wie tief manche Menschen fielen.

„Ignorier die Idioten einfach." Ein leichter Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter, als er Dracos Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr hörte und sein Atem sachte die kleinen Härchen am Nacken bewegte. Der Blondschopf musste bei dieser Reaktion grinsen und sog leise Harrys Duft ein. Dabei schloss er die Augen und stupste mit seiner Nasenspitze leicht gegen die dunklen Haare.

Bis demnächst.

Eure,

Arcano


End file.
